The present invention relates to a receptacle for a battery module, in particular for fixing and, where appropriate, pressing in at least one battery cell. The present invention further relates to a battery module having such a receptacle, at least one battery cell having been arranged in the receptacle.
Electrochemical energy-storage devices, such as lithium-ion batteries for example, are widely used in many everyday applications. They are employed, for example, in computers, such as laptops for instance, in mobile phones, in smart phones and in other applications. Such batteries also offer advantages in connection with the electrification—currently being driven forward at great speed—of vehicles such as motor vehicles, for instance in the case of electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles.
Lithium-ion batteries, for example, for the automobile field of application for instance, often comprise a plurality of individual battery cells. In order to increase the level of voltage or current, these cells are interconnected in parallel or in series and combined mechanically to form modules. In this case the cells often include a metallic housing in which the cell units, for example comprising electrodes of coiled configuration, are located.
The cell units arranged in the housings can often swell up or expand in the event of an increase in temperature or as a consequence of a charging or discharging process. As a result, the internal resistance of the cell becomes greater, and the performance thereof declines. Therefore it is known to apply a force to the module from outside with the aid of a tightening strap, in order in this way to press the cells together and to prevent the swelling. Alternatively, it is known that the battery cells are surrounded by a frame which counteracts a cell expansion. Such frames often consist of welded components, or likewise exhibit tightening straps.
From document DE 10 2010 046 529 A1 a quadrangular frame system is known for accommodating at least one battery cell. Such a frame system exhibits two pressure plates and also two side parts, the two side parts having been fixed to the two pressure plates.
From DE 10 2014 216 407, which is not a prior publication, a receptacle is furthermore known for the at least partially pressing accommodation of at least one battery cell for a battery module, said receptacle exhibiting two end plates which can be arranged on two opposing sides of the at least one battery cell, said end plates having been connected by a plurality of rod-like supports fixed to the end plates, and said supports having been configured for the at least two-dimensional support of, in each instance, an edge of the at least one battery cell.